


4th Life

by Xhielle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Kuroro Lucifer, F/M, Female Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhielle/pseuds/Xhielle
Summary: Kuroro Lucifer's devotion to his one and only, and the consequences.





	4th Life

4th Life

“I will find her, no matter what happens. Even if she gets reborn in a different form and forgets about me, as long as it is her, I will find and get her back.”

“You know it is forbidden. The ultimate trespassing deed in the underworld.”

“I am fully aware of that.”

“Then why?”

“Because I’m a greedy one.”

“Foolishness!”

Kuroro Lucifer disregarded the rest of the elder demons’ ranting about his selfishness and how incorrect it was to follow a certain soul just to meet it again in its new life. He left them without listening to the rest of it. He couldn't care less. 

He wanted the woman who taught him how to become a man and a human in his spare time. He would follow her wherever she would go just to reunite with her, over and over again.

Right now, Kuroro was standing in front of a university for the sake of the woman whom he had missed for two centuries. 

“What took you so long to get reincarnated this time...”

He flashed a grin as he adjusted his sunglasses triumphantly.

“Fina-” 

His victorious statement was interrupted when he felt something underneath his shoe. Moving his shoe aside, a smashed yellow ladybug soaked in its own liquid could be seen lying on the ground, legs twitching in agony due to its horrible fate.

“...”

“..”

“.”

“KURAPIKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

And that was how his woman’s 4th life ended.

**Author's Note:**

> A genderbent Kurapika since I'm so damn in love with femPika. XD


End file.
